Sometimes
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de Charmina.


Titre : **Sometimes**

Auteur : **Charmina**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Sometimes**

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say_

_Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away_

_In the beginning – The Script_

La neige tombait recouvrant un sol blanc – comme un million d'être indépendant se réunissant pour ne faire qu'un – et Jack était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant en silence. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et si il n'y avait pas eu la neige et quelques réverbères pour éclairer, il ferait complètement noir. Il soupirait, se sentant mieux seconde après seconde, il observait son souffle chaud devenir de la buée sur la fenêtre. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté, sa tempe contre la fenêtre. Puis, d'un doigt tremblant, il commença à tracer des motifs sans forme particulière sur la vitre.

Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à dormir la nuit. Son corps trembla légèrement tandis que des images horribles du passé lui traversaient l'esprit, mais il cligna rapidement des yeux pour les chasser et avoir la certitude de ne pas pleurer. Il avait déjà pleurer suffisamment dans sa vie et la seule chose qu'il en retenait, c'est que ça ne l'avait jamais aidé. Personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir si on lui faisait du mal ou si il avait peur les gens s'énervaient simplement tandis que lui se montrait faible. Les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine puis les enlaça de ses bras, essayant de ne pas perdre le peu de chaleur qu'il avait.

Il n'habitait pas dans cette maison depuis longtemps, un peu plus d'un mois, et il essayait encore de s'y sentir familier. Tout était étrange ici. Toutes les choses qu'on lui avait apprises durant sa courte existence semblait être fausse et tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'aurait jamais du se passer. Il se sentait un peu confus mais plus qu'autre chose, il se sentait anxieux. Il ne pensait pas vraiment être en sécurité ici, même si la femme, Evelyn, lui disait le contraire, car aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais été en sécurité quelque part. Il était sûr de ça.

Le premier jour qu'il avait passé ici, il avait à peine oser respirer. Bien sûre, Evelyn semblait sympathique et n'était pas vraiment intimidante mais les garçons qui vivaient là… Jerry était le plus vieux et apparemment, il allait bientôt s'en aller. Il était grand et noir, son regard donnait l'impression qu'il lisait à travers les gens. Il s'était montré agréable et il semblait avoir le sourire facile, mais Jack avait remarqué ses muscles alors il gardait ses distances.

Angel était juste quelques années plus vieux que Jack et il était aussi large que grand. C'était aussi un black, presque aussi grand que Jerry, mais à la différence de Jerry, il donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais sourit. Oh, il prétendait sourire mais pour Jack il ressemblait seulement à un chien qui montre les crocs avant de te sauter à la gorge. Il était persuadé de ça, alors il restait toujours aussi loin que possible d'Angel et il s'estimait heureux qu'Angel ne lui accorde pas trop d'attention.

Alors, aussi intimidant qu'ils soient, Jack pensait qu'ils l'étaient encore plus ensemble. Ils étaient toujours bruyants et brutaux, toujours en train de crier et de se bagarrer en cassant des trucs, alors Jack faisait en sorte de ne pas être sur leur chemin quand ils commençaient. Il attendait toujours qu'Evelyn intervienne et les enferme dans la buanderie ou qu'elle les mette dehors sans leur veste, mais elle agissait toujours avec un sourire en secouant la tête comme si ce n'était rien.

De toute façon, rien n'avait plus de sens pour Jack. On lui avait toujours appris à être sage et à se fondre dans le décor comme si il n'était pas là, et les rare fois où il cassait quelque chose par exemple…et bien,… Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Une voiture passa devant la fenêtre, les pneus tournant plus rapidement comme si ils avaient perdu leur adhérence au sol dans le virage, puis elle continua sur la route jusqu'à être hors de vue.

La neige tombait un peu moins à présent. De quoi penser qu'elle cesserait de tomber avant le matin. Jack ne se souciait pas vraiment de la neige – du moins aussi longtemps qu'il resterait à l'intérieur – parceque il faisait toujours moins sombre quand la neige se répandait sur le sol.

Au léger craquement dans l'escalier, Jack se tendit en retenant son souffle. Il était presque sûr que personne ne viendrait dans sa chambre, que cette personne se dirigerait dans son propre lit, pourtant il ressentait toujours de la peur, celle qui lui disait qu'il avait raison et que cette maison serait comme les autres.

Ces horribles bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte puis il ferma les yeux quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Son cœur battait rapidement et ses mains devenaient moites, il souhaitait plus que tout ne pas être là. Il aurait dû savoir, mieux que personne, que cette maison ne serait pas différente du reste.

Le silence semblait se prolonger pour toujours. Après plusieurs minutes, Jack osa lancer un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, le regard caché par ses mains. Il faisait noir, plus noir qu'à l'extérieur. Il cessa de respirer quand il aperçut la forme de Bobby dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Bobby Mercer, le plus vieux des frères, était parti de la maison il y a quelques années déjà. Présent depuis la veille, il était là pour rendre visite et rester la semaine. Bobby qui était plus petit que Jerry et Angel, semblait plus fort et plus rude que ses 2 frères. Bobby avait déjà prouvé qu'il était plus fort que les autres, que se soit de force ou de caractère, et il semblait ne pas être préoccupé par les petits tracas. Jack avait appris qu'on le surnommait le broyeur du Michigan pour une raison.

Il détourna rapidement son regard vers la fenêtre, l'entièreté de son corps tremblait alors qu'il essayait de se serrer un peu plus contre ses jambes. Il avait à peine parlé à Bobby durant son court séjour ici, et il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui l'autorisait à monter dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit.

« Tu fais quoi, petit ? »

La voix de Bobby était douce, sûrement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, mais elle fit quand même trembler Jack. Il tenta de le cacher en dessinant des motifs sur la fenêtre, mais sa main ne s'arrêtait pas trembloter.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ou c'est autre chose ? »

Jack tourna entièrement sa tête vers la fenêtre en espérant que Bobby finirait par s'en aller si il ne répondait pas. C'était le milieu de la nuit après tout, Bobby avait dû sortir de toute évidence, et il devait être trop fatigué pour discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne l'écoutait pas.

Jack sentit son cœur se briser quand il entendit un léger soupir puis qu'il vit du coin des yeux comment Bobby s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce pour refermer la porte derrière lui et ainsi se rapprocher. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, les mains jointes, ses coudes sur les genoux. Jack, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre, appuya plus durement son doigt contre la fenêtre, tentant de faire cesser ses tremblements.

Il ne savait pas ce que Bobby lui voulait, mais il pouvait imaginer un tas de choses, toutes aussi désagréable les unes que les autres. Il avait vu et expérimenté énormément de chose dans la vie – d'abord avec ses parents puis avec des parents d'accueil, sans oublier les foyers – et il connaissait les différentes manières de faire souffrir un corps. Il savait ce qu'était une gifle en plein visage, un coup de poing dans l'estomac, un coup de genoux dans l'aine ou des coups de ceinture dans le dos. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir les mains attachées si fortement que la circulation ne passait plus, de comment son dos lui faisait mal après avoir passé plusieurs heures enfermés dans un coffre., ou ce que l'on ressentait quand on était jeté au sol pour ensuite…

Il cligna des yeux rapidement et happa l'air de façon anormale. Ouais, si il y a bien une chose que Jack connaissait, c'était la douleur.

« Maman s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. »

Jack se raidit un instant, oubliant presque qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre, puis il souffla longuement et observa la buée se former sur la fenêtre. Son doigt restait en position de traçage, et il était content de voir qu'il ne tremblait plus, ignorant le fait que c'était probablement car il était trop fatigué.

« Elle essaie de t'aider mais tu ne lui facilite pas la tâche en ne disant rien. »

Jack l'ignorait, focalisant son regard sur le doigt qui se déplaçait en travers de la vitre, puis il commença à fredonner sous son souffle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chanson, juste une mélodie qui lui venait en tête. Il était plus facile de prétendre que le monde n'était pas réel en chantant.

« Hey petit, tu m'écoute ? » Demanda Bobby, le ton de sa voix perdant son calme.

Jack tressaillit, il s'arrêta brutalement de fredonner et son doigt se figea sur la fenêtre. Il attendit une seconde, laissant son cœur se calmer et il s'assura que Bobby ne se rapprochait pas de lui. Puis il reprit le mouvement sur la vitre. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de ne pas parler. Il savait ce que Bobby voulait entendre.

« Alors tu parles, » dit Bobby. Jack se mordit la lèvre, énervé. « J'essaie simplement de te dire que maman est une bonne personne. Je me doute que tu n'as pas dû en rencontrer énormément, mais elle veut vraiment t'aider. »

« Ouais, » murmura Jack, « Ils veulent tous m'aider. »

Bobby soupira derrière lui ensuite il entendit le lit grincer, car il changeait de position. « Je le sais. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de connards qui font des promesses sans jamais les tenir, mais maman n'est pas comme ça. Elle veut t'aider, mais elle n'y arrivera pas si tu ne lui parles pas. »

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas parler. » Répondit Jack, clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux pour chasser des souvenirs et éclaircir sa vision. Parler n'arrange jamais rien de toute façon. Son assistante sociale essayait toujours de le faire parler et les rares fois où il avait craqué, il avait pu constater qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment l'entendre. Les gens faisaient semblants, ils lui posaient des questions parcequ'ils devaient le faire mais pas vraiment pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce qu'il ressentait. Personne ne s'en souciait.

« Et bien, tu devrais, » répondit Bobby en se levant soudainement. Jack se raidit pour anticiper ce qui devait suivre, puis il dirigea son regard affolé vers Bobby qui s'essayait à côté de lui, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était si proche que Jack pouvait sentir la chaleur provenant de son corps et une légère haleine de bière.

« Putain, respire ! Je ne vais pas te frapper, je veux juste te parler. »

Jack posa son regard sur lui avant de laisser échapper un souffle. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler à nouveau, et cette fois-ci c'était en rapport avec la peur. Au premier signe de danger, il était prêt à s'enfuir aussi vite et loin que possible, et même si ça impliquait de passer par la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre pour voir si c'était possible. Rien sur le sol, et il y avait des buissons pour amortir sa chute. Il regarda de nouveau Bobby.

« Laisse moi seule, » dit-il, en essayant de paraître coriace mais sa voix se brisa. Il détestait ça. « Je ne veux pas parler. »

« Ouais, et bien j'essaie de te dire que tu devrais, » répondit Bobby.

« Va te faire foutre, » s'énerva Jack, son propre cœur ratant un battement alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait dit. Il était à présent trop effrayé et tendu pour faire machine arrière. « Tu n'en a rien à foutre ! Tout le monde s'en branle ! »

Bobby sentit sa colère revenir mais il réussit à se contenir un instant, cependant jack aperçut la rage traverser ses yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que je m'inquiète beaucoup, peut être que maman aussi, mais comment ferais-tu pour le savoir si tu joues toujours le sale gamin ? »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » Grogna Jack. « Je ne veux pas parler, c'est tout, d'accord ? Je suis malade des gens qui me disent que ça ira mieux si j'en parle parceque ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca ne change rien ! Ce n'est pas…ce n'est pas comme si tout allait s'envoler ! »

Il pouvait sentir les premières larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Il les essuya d'un revers de main. Les garçons ne pleurent pas, pensait-il.

La main sur son épaule le prit par surprise alors il s'écarta rapidement, se retrouvant les fesses le sol en reculant le plus vite possible. « Non ! » Hurla-t-il. « Non, je suis désolé ! » Son dos se retrouva contre le mur alors il replia les jambes contre lui, replié en petite boule. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça, pardon, » murmura-t-il, la voix brisée, alors qu'il commençait à se balancer. « Je suis désolé… »

On entendit plus rien pendant un moment à part les pleures de Jack. Il espérait que Bobby s'en était allé, qu'il l'avait abandonné en réalisant quel horrible monstre il était, mais le léger bruit des pas sur le sol lui coupa de nouveau le souffle. Il resserra d'avantage ses jambes contre sa poitrine. « Va-t-en, je t'en prie, va-t-en, » supplia-t-il.

Il entendit les vêtements de Bobby se froisser, il s'était mis à genoux en face de lui, il l'entendait respirer. « Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, » dit-il gentiment. « Malgré ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu penses, je te promets que jamais je ne te ferais du mal. »

« Pardon, » répétait Jack. « Pardon. »

« Tu ne dois t'excuser de rien, » dit Bobby. Jack tremblait mais ne s'éloignait plus, même quand Bobby posa une main sur le genou de Jack. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« Je ne veux pas parler, » murmurait Jack à travers ses larmes. « Je…Je ne veux pas. »

« Oui, » répondit Bobby. Jack sentit qu'il se rapprochait, et qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur à côté de lui. Leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre, la main de Bobby toujours sur le genou. « Ouais, je sais. »

« Pardon. »

« Ca va aller, petit, » murmurait Bobby. « Je serais là quand tu seras prêt. Tout va bien se passer. »

Jack sentit un frisson le parcourir à cause des mots de Bobby. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'on lui disait la vérité. Il essaya de retrouver son souffle, laissant du temps à son cœur pour se calmer, puis il posa son front sur ses genoux. Il pleurait silencieusement.

Bobby est resté assis à côté de lui, la main toujours sur son genou, longtemps après que Jack se soit endormi.

**OOO**


End file.
